


Work Ethic

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alpha Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Eventual Romance, General au, Jack-typical violence, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Rhys, Omegaverse, Pumpkin gets his promotion lolol, Rhysie is the corporate bicycle and he's damn good at it, Sex for Favors, Sexual assault (it's not bad or detailed cuz noooo D:), Unwanted Sexual Advances, jealous/territorial/protective jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't easy climbing the corporate ladder at Hyperion. For alphas, it was all corporate murder and intimidation. Betas tended a more subtle route of sabotage and blackmail. And for omegas, the quickest way to climb the ranks was on your back. Rhys is <i>very</i> good at getting what he wants, eventually drawing the attention of Handsome Jack himself.</p><p>Prompt on tumblr: "Jack gets into a fight with another alpha over Rhys? Either someone else coming on to his PA, insulting him, or trying to hurt him?" My 100th fic as part of my May Challenge :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fill got to be _super_ long, so the actual subject of the prompt will be gotten to in the next chapter :O It was fun to write though :) Also linked on my tumblr [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/145202336400/jack-gets-into-a-fight-with-another-alpha-over).

It wasn't easy climbing the corporate ladder at Hyperion. Good work ethic and productivity only got you so high. Then it became who you knew, not what you knew, and moreover, what you'd be _willing_ to do. 

For alphas, it was all corporate murder and intimidation. Betas tended a more subtle route of sabotage and blackmail. And for omegas, the quickest way to climb the ranks was on your back. 

Rhys didn't think it was anything to be ashamed of. Barely anyone he knew were sinless in their thirst for power and promotions. Maybe some were better at hiding it, but no one got to where _he_ was without working for it, and boy how he did.

Not that Rhys would call getting bent over and pounded into _work_. Shit, he _reveled_ in the fact that alphas or betas and sometimes the odd omega were biting at the chomp for a piece of him. It made his climbing the corporate ladder more like a pleasant lift ride up. Maybe they all weren't exactly his ideal type of lay, but it got the work done.

Vaughn sometimes envied how easy it seemed for the omega. They helped one another climb the ranks, as best bros were wont to do. But where Vaughn might get stuck trying to find material on someone to gently _suggest_ he be promoted over someone else, Rhys just had to turn on the charm, pout his lips, and play to the alpha’s weakness and either blow them or let them fuck him. It was usually always easiest with alphas.

Frankly, Vaughn thought Rhys got the better end of the deal.

“Yeah, but you don't have to deal with the bullshit of heats or people discounting you for your endotype and have to watch your back all the time for opportunists on top of it all,” Rhys was telling the beta as they ate lunch in the food court.

“I have to deal with _your_ heats.” Rhys snorted into his soda while Vaughn looked annoyed. “And I do gotta watch my back. For a knife.”

“Okay okay yeah,” the omega conceded. 

“And betas are always getting passed over for alphas,” he grumbled, poking at his chicken salad. “At least _you_ don't have to blackmail anyone. I wish I didn’t know half of what I did. You'd be surprised what some of the executives on this floor are into.” Vaughn made a face as he thought to himself, still moving his salad around with his fork.

“No I wouldn't,” Rhys told him with a sour look.

Vaughn put the fork down and pushed the salad away from himself. “Ew bro.”

“It's not all fun and orgasms,” the omega told him with an eye roll. “And they're not all Mr. Vargas.” 

Vaughn flushed at the name. Rhys had gotten them _quite_ the rise in rank when they'd just barely started at Hyperion, catching the eye of one of his supervisors’ boss. He'd spent the better part of a night with the attractive executive who had also been _very_ giving, and not just with the consequent promotion. The things the alpha had done to him and he'd done back _still_ gave him good jerk-off material. He had frankly been disappointed when nothing else had come of it, but satisfied with their promotion. He'd relayed everything in detail to Vaughn when he’d informed him that they wouldn't be interning with the dregs anymore. It was the kind of story that stuck with you in the best of ways.

Rhys had ridden that man as high as possible until now he was a fond but distant memory. The other executives he'd had to take to his knees or back for weren't nearly as attractive, giving, or hell, interested in the omega even getting off. It wasn't as simple or as fast once they were in the big leagues. Even if Vaughn thought it was a bit easier.

“How's that account you've been working on?” Rhys asked the beta, stealing a piece of chicken from his salad.

“Vettermin and Clyde are trying to steal it out from under me,” Vaughn groused. “I've got dirt on Clyde if he doesn't back off, but man I don't know… My numbers are good but I'm a little concerned.”

“Wish I could help.”

“No you don't. Vettermin’s hideous.”

Rhys laughed hard at the grimace on Vaughn’s face, thinking he was probably right. Besides, he was working on his own boss to try to get the new assistant position he'd been coveting. There were several qualified candidates, but among them was Vasquez, a beta he considered his arch-nemesis. Vasquez was as good with sabotage and blackmail as Rhys was with his mouth, and it had the omega rather on edge. 

Rhys had been worried he’d be passed over despite his best efforts as Vasquez had been the pick lately to do Mr. Henderson’s errands. They were competing, trying to prove who would be the better pick to serve him. The position might not be filled yet, but there was a meeting scheduled with the upper levels and Henderson was absolutely going to _need_ a temporary assistant with him to take notes. And Vasquez was using every dirty trick in the book to beat Rhys to the chase.

But Rhys had seen that coming, and had created an opportunity to run into _Henderson’s_ boss, sweet-talking and flirting with the alpha, mentioning his current endeavors and the securities issues he’d personally handled that had saved his department’s ass, and how he wished he could put his _skills_ to work for the alphas on their floor. A pat on the ass and a broom-closet blowjob later and it was _Rhys_ temporarily assigned to the meeting with Henderson, _not_ Vasquez.

That was how Rhys found himself in a room full of stuffy alphas arguing over percentages and productivity and generally who had the bigger knot. It was boring and unsatisfying except that Handsome Jack himself was there, growling at the executives to shut up and asking how they might increase their efficiency if he airlocked half of them. Rhys was extremely excited to be there, stealing looks at the man he not-so-secretly idolized, listening to his voice as he threatened and growled at the others in the room. 

It was probably a little pathetic on his part, but Rhys was sure this was one of the best days of his life, being this close to the CEO. He wasn’t sure which scent in the room might belong to Handsome Jack-- far too many people to tell- but every now and again he’d catch a whiff of something he liked, and it made things tend to fly by.

It was exciting as far as a budgetary meeting _could_ be-- CEO notwithstanding- and Rhys had to remind himself that he actually _wanted_ this position and that if he got it, it would be more of the same. Well, if he got to peek at the top alpha on the station sometimes and gloat to Vasquez about it, then Rhys considered it all worthwhile. Especially when him and Henderson had returned from the meeting, and the rival beta was glaring at him with undisguised hate.

Vasquez sneered and growled, and Rhys bared his teeth back in superior smile. And he gloated, oh how he _gloated._

Was Vasquez aware that _Handsome Jack himself_ was at that meeting they’d just come from? And that Rhys had served him coffee (technically he'd set it out but it still counted)? Did Vasquez want to know what the most powerful alpha alive smelled like? As if he’d ever get a chance to know himself. He just laughed as Vasquez visibly seethed, and the omega followed his boss back to his office with the meeting notes and all paperwork he'd brought with.

Within the office, stressed from the meeting, Henderson made it very clear to Rhys that the assistant position was his if he wanted it. If he _wanted_ it, that is.

An unsatisfying fuck later when the man had even tried to knot him-- but his knot wasn't even big enough to stay in the younger man- Rhys left with a semi-hard on and maybe a little less dignity, but he was more than smug over the matter of being promoted over the beta. 

Just the look on Vasquez’ face was worth it.

\--

Rhys spent his time fetching coffee, making copies, and writing notes with general boredom as he continually reminded himself that he'd gone great lengths to get where he was right now.

He didn't think he'd be seeing Mr. Henderson's boss again. Or for the alpha to mention that Henderson was getting on in years and his position might be coming open. That was shocking in of itself for the implication, and it gave the omega a lot to think about as the alpha openly eyed him before they’d parted ways.

More shocking was the next meeting he accompanied Henderson to a few weeks later. Rhys took notes and did his duty, but he realized eyes were on him the entire time. Not just Henderson’s boss, who had implied that the omega could be seeing a promotion in the near future, but _Handsome Jack_ himself. 

The CEO was boring holes into him as he sat there getting slightly flustered and concerned to be the subject of such a powerful alpha’s gaze, the expression on the man’s face contemplative and thinking.

It was as exciting as it was worrying. He wasn't sure why the older man kept staring at him throughout the meeting, and quickly went through his mind of what he'd done lately to possibly incur the man's wrath. Nothing immediately came to mind (blackmail wasn’t necessarily his thing, and he certainly hadn’t killed anyone), so he tried to focus on note-taking and assisting his boss, and _not_ looking at the most powerful alpha on the entire station.

When the meeting was over, everyone getting up to leave and cheap comments launched at each other, Handsome Jack told _him_ to stay. Rhys stuttered where he stood, eyes flicking to his boss before settling on the CEO. Henderson looked worried but had no problem abandoning him to the CEO. No big surprise there.

“I haven't seen you around before,” the older man told him, right up in his personal space as Rhys stood there dumbly, and God, the alpha’s musky smell was _delicious_ and overpowering. _This_ was what he’d gotten little teasing scents of before. He smelled like leather and cool water and radiated power, and Rhys realized with embarrassment that he could feel himself slickening just from being in his presence. He suppressed a pleased shiver as the alpha looked him over with a smile.

“I-I'm Henderson’s assistant. Only recently, Handsome Jack, sir,” Rhys stuttered, hoping the blush on his face wasn't too bad. He was deeply inhaling the older man's scent without shame and _oooh_ this was everything an alpha should smell like. What did he want? What did he want from _him?_ Rhys was so overcome he almost missed Jack's question.

“What’s your name?”

“Ah, Rhys, sir.”

“ _Rhys,_ huh? And drop the ‘sir’ shit. Call me Jack, kiddo.” 

The alpha was studiously eyeing his face, nostrils flaring. Rhys thought he might lose it as he realized the alpha was getting a scent on him.

“Let’s hear it. How’s my name sound on your lips? Come on then.”

“J-Jack,” the omega stuttered, his brain being scrambled by the situation he was in. When the alpha chuckled at his voice, Rhys was afraid he was going to lose it at the sound. He’d never heard Handsome Jack laugh like that, and he obsessively listened to every one of the announcements the older man had ever made. 

“And legs for days,” the CEO commented as he looked him up and down before locking mismatched eyes with him. “I've heard good things about you,” the alpha told him, the tone of his voice low and driving shivers up the omega's back. Jack took his chin in his hand, brushing his thumb just under his bottom lip, and Rhys made a whine in the back of his throat which made the alpha smirk. “Mainly about how good you are with your mouth.”

Rhys didn't think twice before dropping to his knees before the alpha, and Jack barked out a laugh of surprise with wide eyes and brows high on his masked face looking down at the omega looking up at him; waiting for instruction.

He always did appreciate enthusiasm.

“Shit, eager too. I'm liking you already, kiddo,” the older man told him, brushing fingers through Rhys’ hair and ruining the style. The omega didn't even care. “How'd you like to sample the premium goods, hm?” 

Rhys was nodding enthusiastically, feeling at a dumb loss for words. This was beyond anything he'd expected. He never thought he'd be on his knees for Handsome Jack. Maybe several fantasies about this, sure. But actually doing it? This was a level he never dreamed of achieving.

“Words, cupcake.” Jack gave a gentle tug on his hair to make him look up, the alpha’s gaze on him dirty and excited. “I know my hotness brings everyone to their knees but _are you actually into it?_ ”

Rhys was rather dumbfounded as he sat on his heels, looking up at the CEO who just smelled so fucking good and his pants slightly tented against his zipper and he couldn't think straight with everything the powerful alpha before him represented. Was he asking his consent? This was uncharted territory for the omega. He didn't understand why he wasn’t already blowing him, and it took a minute to process.

Jack was removing his hand from his hair and Rhys quickly snatched it back. Jack's skin was warm and not overly soft and he smelled so damn good it was distracting. The alpha gave him an impatient look.

“Look kiddo, I ain't interested if you're not into it. Even if it _is_ weird, I mean, it's _me_ we're talking about, but can't expect everyone to have good taste.”

“No, no,” Rhys quickly spoke up, finding his voice and scared the alpha would go away. Rhys massaged entreatingly at the hand he still held between his own as Jack allowed him to hold on. “I want to-- Please. It's just… No one's ever really asked before.”

The older man gave him a grimace. “What kinds of shitheads are you hanging around, princess?”

Rhys cocked his head a moment before he looked up at the alpha like it was obvious. “Executives.”

The CEO laughed and brought his hands back into Rhys’ hair, drawing strands through his fingers a lot more gently than the omega would have ever expected. “Dime a dozen knotheads. Well cupcake, let's get one thing straight,” Jack gave his hair another gentle tug to make sure he absolutely had the younger man's attention. “Handsome Jack doesn't do things half-assed. It’s all or nothing. Are you into it?”

Rhys nodded obediently as he muttered a litany of ‘yes yes please yes’, and the alpha smirked and let up on the pressure on his hair. Rhys’ hands were shaky in excitement as he ran them up the alpha's powerful thighs, squeezing and trying to sear the feeling into his fingertips. Jack chuckled as Rhys coyly went for his zipper and looked up at the alpha for tacit consent. The older man pet his hand through his hair and gave the omega a grin. 

“Have at it, sweetheart.”

He wasted no time in freeing the man's half-hard cock from its confines, nostrils flaring in pleasure at the lack of any underwear. He secretly wondered if it was Christmas. Christmas and his birthday and Mercenary Day and all the sock shopping sprees and promotions in the world all rolled up into one.

Rhys used every trick in the book that he’d honed through working his way up the corporate ladder. Varying suction, licks, flicks of the tongue, care with his fingers. A shit blowjob wouldn’t get _anyone_ promoted; Rhys considered himself a humble expert in the professional art of sleeping his way to the top. His skills didn’t only get _him_ to where he was, but Vaughn as well. _That’s_ how good he was with his body. But he had no idea where or how Handsome Jack had gotten wind of him. Though, knowing the way Hyperion was always watching, the alpha probably knew a lot more than Rhys wanted to know.

That didn’t seem to matter to the older man though. The way he groaned and encouraged the omega with increasingly harsh breaths, tugging on his head but letting Rhys work his magic… It seemed to be just the ticket for the alpha. Rhys’ cock throbbed in his pants and his hole clenched around empty slickness, _wanting_ , but he was entirely focused on the experience before him, thrice nearly activating his echoeye to imprint it for all time in his memory. Cautious fear alone kept him from doing it.

Jack came down his throat and Rhys hummed in pleasure as he did, the man’s fingers tangled in his hair as his cock lurched in the omega’s mouth. 

He'd gotten Handsome Jack off. _Him_. He'd had the top alpha’s cock in his mouth _and_ pleasured the man to quite some heights if those groans were anything to go by. He was on his knees and his pride was through the damn roof as he swallowed everything the older man gave him until Jack eventually pulled him off with a satisfied chuckle.

“Is that for me, princess?” the alpha asked as he looked down at the omega with satisfaction.

Rhys’ lips were puffy, red from his exertions, and eyes dilated with lust. Rhys was tenting his pants something terrible, and there was a small wet spot leaked through to the front. He was also leaking slick and was sure there would be a wet spot at the back as well. He was turned on like crazy just from blowing the older man, and the alpha seemed pleased with the prospect.

Jack was stroking fingers through Rhys’ hair as he looked down at him with a smirk. “Want me to take care of that for you, sweetheart?” Jack laughed at the whimper Rhys gave in response, and he pulled him up on unsteady legs. “Shit you're pretty,” Jack commented again as the omega whined pleas at him, thunderstruck that the older man wanted to do something about the state of his cock when everyone else just tended to send the omega away. The alpha trailed a hand down the front of his slacks, and Rhys pressed himself into his palm as the older man smirked. “Turn around, sugar.”

Rhys eagerly did as he was told, listening to the alpha’s voice and doing everything he told him with impatient eagerness. He thought he was going to topple over the table in front of him as the alpha pressed against his back, engulfing him further in his scent and catering to everything inside the omega that his instincts wanted. As he pressed his ass back towards the older man subconsciously, Jack chuckled and snaked arms around his front as he stuck his face into Rhys’ neck.

“You smell pretty damn good, buttercup. You know that?” he spoke as his hands undid Rhys’ belt and zip. “I’ve smelled some pretty nice omegas but you smell good enough to eat.” Rhys whimpered, not knowing whether he wanted to press back into the alpha or into the hand currently freeing his cock from it’s confines. 

The alpha scented up his neck with his nose as he took the omega’s cock up in his hand, copious precome making the firm slide absolutely euphoric as the alpha started stroking him. On the one hand, Rhys was worried, because he knew he was going to come entirely too soon from all his senses overstimulated and wanted to drag out the experience as long as humanly possible. On the other hand, he was desperate to come, cock throbbing for release and balls close against his body. 

“Cute little cock for an omega, too,” the older man said gruffly in his ear as he still scented about his neck. “Anyone taking care of you at home, sweetheart?”

“N-no...no no. _Pleeeease_ ,” Rhys whined as he thrust into the alpha’s fist desperately, feeling his orgasm build. So close. So very very close.

Jack chuckled in his ear as his thumb brushed over the sensitive glans and he gently bit the younger man’s earlobe. “Don’t you worry, Rhysie. I’ll take care of it all right now, hm?” Rhys made a strangled noise in his throat at the way the older man said his name, and he was coming as Jack was whispering to him to do just that, his tone somehow filthy and wonderful and commanding all at once.

Rhys’ hips were jerking into Jack’s strong, warm hand as he gripped the table before him with loud and dirty noises. Jack continued stroking him through his orgasm, milking every last drop of release from him to splatter the conference room carpet. Frankly it was an improvement to the space that reeked of alpha testosterone and egotistic pissing matches. Now the room smelled like a happy omega that had been fucked within an inch of his life. And the alpha had only given him a simple handjob.

“ _Fuck_ , that's good sweetheart,” Jack breathed into the omega's neck in appreciation as Rhys made whined gasps, the tremors slowly dying down. “Real good.” Jack nibbled at the side of his neck, still gently stroking his oversensitive shaft with his thumb as he spoke to the omega. “Don't fuck anyone else, princess,” the alpha growled. “Handsome Jack doesn't share.”

Rhys just whined in agreement as he arched his head to the side so Jack could nibble at more flesh there. The CEO chuckled as he eventually let go of the omega's softening cock, muttered how fucking good he smelled, like fresh baked cookies and honey, and that he'd definitely be seeing him again soon. 

\--

Rhys lay in bed that night nearly jerking himself into a coma as he worked an omega aid in and out of himself over the memory. Handsome Jack wanted a repeat. Moreover, he'd told him he didn't share. The territorial statement made Rhys groan on a baser, instinctual level at the thought of being Handsome Jack's personal plaything.

It didn’t occur to him, however, that though he'd decided to put a stopper in his rank climbing activities since Handsome Jack was _the_ top of the ladder, that the other alphas around him weren't necessarily aware of the development.

Rhys’ willing reputation for favor trading was about to seriously blow up in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my 100th fic, folks :) It's been an insane and challenging month ahaha :) I'll post the last chapter soon but WOO officially got it up haha :) Please review if you've got 'em haha :)
> 
> My master list of fics can be found [here](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive). Everything is posted there on my tumblr :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I lied. This is what happened when you don't flesh out stuff enough hahah there will be three total chapters :) yep.

Jack caught Rhys out before another meeting a few days later, and he had him bent over a locker in a closet as the older man pounded into him. He was wrenching sighs and groans and sweet sounds from the omega, all honey to his ears.

Rhys had snickered when Jack had started pushing into him, prompting the CEO to ask what the hell was so funny about his dick, but the omega just shook his head with a smile over his shoulder and said he couldn't believe Handsome Jack was fucking him in a closet. He couldn't help but snicker, giddy, at how surreal his life was at the moment. He absolutely _loved_ it and he was excited about the experience.

“I'm a simple man at heart, cupcake. You'd be surprised at the places I've fucked,” he laughed and nipped at the omega's neck while the younger man smirked in pleasure. Rhys had to admit that he'd never expected to have so much _fun_ fucking one of the bosses, let alone the freaking CEO himself. He wouldn't have thought that the absolute top of the food chain alpha who was terrifying and ferocious in reputation was such a considerate, amusing fuck. Especially considering the other executives he'd exchanged favors with. He hadn't had this much fun since Mr. Vargas. And that had still be only a one-time thing.

Jack was intimidating as hell, but Rhys was having actual _fun_ as the alpha had his way with him, whispering dirty jokes that sometimes made Rhys laugh as much as it burned arousal through him.

And shit, the alpha’s cock was _huge_. Rhys already knew that but with it actually inside him, it was another story. He'd full-body shivered as Jack had slowly fucked into him, and when they actually got going and the CEO worked him through his orgasm with a hand at his cock, Rhys almost went blind with pleasure.

Jack teased the younger man, Rhys half-hoping he'd knot him, but also knowing the meeting was soon and that wasn't something they had time for. Jack toyed at pushing his knot into him as it swelled and he came, but he didn't give into the temptation. Rhys whined at the fact, looking over his shoulder with annoyance at the alpha, too blissed out to care that it was Handsome Jack he was making a face at. He was satisfied but it could be _so_ much more.

“Oh sweet pea, you want my knot, huh? Greedy little thing.” 

Jack took Rhys’ face and slightly turned him as he was still in the other man, knot pressing against the outside of his slick hole, keeping his come inside for the time being. Jack devoured his mouth, and Rhys felt his cock half-harden again just at the kiss. No one ever tried to kiss him in this situation-- if biting didn't count- and damn aside from that, the alpha could _kiss_. 

“I'm not getting stuck to you in a shitty closet, pumpkin. Silk sheets, okay, or even a comfy chair,” the alpha chuckled. “But not bent over a locker. Have some standards, pumpkin.”

The alpha laughed at the annoyed noise that left the omega's throat, and the CEO kissed along his neck and inhaled his scent. Jack gave an appreciative growl and allowed himself a bit of looseness before grinding his knot against the younger man's hole as he was still inside him. He wasn't trying to push it in, which would have been near impossible anyways, but teasing the omega just the same. Rhys made a noise of want as Jack toyed with him.

“Damn cupcake, I would _love_ to go another round with you, tell those stuffy knotheads off,” the alpha growled into his ear as he scented him. “Why do you smell so good? You wear perfume?”

“N-no sir,” Rhys replied as he lolled his head back against Jack's chest with a dreamy smile for the compliment. “It's just me.”

The alpha chuckled. “No wonder you're such a sweet piece. If I sink my teeth into this cute little ass, I bet you’d taste like cupcakes, cupcake.”

Rhys snickered as Jack's palm spread appreciatively over Rhys’ bare buttocks, giving him a little squeeze that made Rhys whimper.

“Yeah, we gotta try this somewhere better next time,” the older man promised as he licked at Rhys’ neck tattoo. He let himself fall out of the younger man to which Rhys made a noise at the loss, looking at him with betrayal. It only made the alpha smirk as he tucked himself away after a quick wipe down with a handkerchief. “Damn you're cute, don't you worry sugar. You'll get daddy's knot soon.” 

Rhys made a noise between a whimper and a purr at that, and Jack took his face by the chin again and kissed him, tasting the omega. 

“Mm...cupcakes, yup,” the alpha teased. He handed Rhys the handkerchief he'd used on himself; the omega was a mess. “Clean yourself up, pumpkin. You look like someone's fucked you within an inch of his life.” Rhys just gave him a dopey smile that made the alpha grin. “See you at the meeting sugar pie.”

Jack left him in that closet, come and slickness leaking out of him, and Rhys just felt so utterly pleased. He gave himself a few moments to collect himself, aside from cleaning himself up. It wouldn't help if he got giddy in the middle of a high-ranking meeting over being fucked by Handsome Jack. And he knew he had the propensity to giddy noises after a good fuck.

Yeah, maybe five more minutes to compose himself.

\--

The CEO was visibly relaxed as things progressed within a different conference room than the last. Everyone was at ease if not suspiciously grateful for the CEO's apparent good mood. No one questioned a good thing, just glad that they hadn't been the ones murdered to achieve such a mood.

Rhys, for his part, looked quite _obviously_ fucked. Even if his clothes and hair weren't rumpled, a somewhat contented look on his face, he was scented of a good time all over. A quite happy omega indeed. It was even a little distracting, so Henderson sat Rhys at the back of the room near the coffeemaker, and no one asked questions, each tending to their own assumptions concerning the power-climbing omega.

Rhys frankly did not care, especially catching the CEO's eye from time to time as he tried to concentrate on the propositions and numbers being thrown around the room. If he had a smug smile on his face, no one seemed to notice, too scared of Jack to pay attention elsewhere.

About two hours later, people filed out in waves according to what the CEO had thought. Handsome Jack kept several department heads behind to ‘converse’ while others were grateful to hightail it out of there. No one hung around who wasn't necessary.

Rhys waited outside for Henderson while his boss was one of the unlucky members to stay. He wondered what it meant for their department and if the bug he'd caught was maybe caught too late for the CEO's taste. At least securities weren't vulnerable anymore thanks to him.

Rhys wasn't waiting alone for long. It wasn't Henderson to approach him, but rather one of the other alphas from the meeting. He couldn't quite remember his name- Richard? He was same rank as Henderson, but ran a different department. Rhys thought he has rather nice sandy blond hair.

“Been hearing you're interested in Henderson's job,” the alpha prompted after a quick greeting as Rhys stood there, the man's eyes working over him none-too-subtly.

“I….” Rhys looked around suspiciously at the traitorous statement, but they were alone. “I would say I'm interested in moving up the ranks, yeah,” he replied, wondering how exactly the man knew that. 

Of course he wanted to keep on moving up. That was the desire of most employees at Hyperion. But usually it was _him_ to seek out alphas and ply his trade; not the other way around. Apparently his name got around as much as he did. Or used to, anyways. Before Jack. This was a change in what he was used to.

“Pretty thing like you, that shouldn't be very difficult, hm?”

The man put a hand on Rhys’ chin appraisingly, and the omega realized just exactly what they were discussing. Uh oh. Nope, he had the prime top alpha in charge fucking him right now. This wasn't going to be an option. Nope nope nope.

“You'd be surprised,” Rhys replied, removing the man's hand from his face as he still stood there trying to remain professional. He'd been thrown through a bit of a loop; he wasn't used to the alphas seeking him out personally. He'd been caught a bit off guard. “Even if my numbers check out and I've done quite a bit lately for my floor, it doesn't seem to matter.”

The alpha put his hand flat to Rhys’ chest, drawing it up to his shoulder to squeeze a bit too intimately. “The numbers shouldn't matter, honey. Not if the other things I've heard you can do are true. You've definitely got things going for you others don't.”

 _Fuck_. Yeah he had to shut this down right now. Which, damn, the man wasn't exactly hideous, and he _did_ want Henderson's job when all was said and done, but no. Handsome Jack specifically told him not to fuck anyone else. And having the handsome, powerful alpha’s attention on him and him alone, well he wasn't exactly _interested_ in fucking anyone else at the moment, regardless of what it might get him.

“Sorry,” Rhys said, placing his hand over the one the man had on him, “but I can't.” Rhys tried to remove the hand, but the alpha kept it firmly there. Rhys gave him a frown while the man gave him an oily smile.

“I've heard that you play hard to get,” he told him, not entirely displeased. “But I should let you know it's unnecessary. I'm a fair man; we can discuss things fairly, hm? No pretty words or games. A business proposal, if you will?” His eyes never stopped searching Rhys over, and the omega grew twitchy under his grasp. No, he was not used to things playing out this way at all.

“I'm not playing hard to get,” Rhys told him, but the alpha didn't let him go. He knew alphas were used to getting their way, especially considering the reputation he must have, but he didn't think his denials would be so quickly brushed aside either. “I'm not...interested,” he finished as his eyes widened slightly.

“Now we both know that's a- _HNNG_!”

The man was yanked out of Rhys’ immediate space as Handsome Jack pulled the alpha off him with a growl. Jack's eyes flashed to Rhys before back on the other alpha as the man stood there looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

“What do you think you're doing?” Jack growled at the man, genuinely wanting an answer as he saw his territory being encroached upon. 

“N-nothing! Just having a chat, sir!”

“Chat with all the omegas that way?” Jack’s voice went deeper, a hand on the back of Rhys’ neck ostensibly claiming his territory.

“N-no sir.”

“No _who_?”

“No sir Handsome Jack sir!”

“This one is _mine_ ,” Jack snarled at the other man. “Get the hell out of here.”

The alpha darted off looking like he was going to piss himself in relief as he ran. It left Rhys and Jack alone, the older man eyeing him as he stroked his thumb back and forth over Rhys’ pulse. The omega's cheeks were flushed from the occurrence, watching the alpha with something akin to terror and extreme want. 

Jack said he was _his_. And if that didn't send blood rushing to his crotch then nothing would.

“Rhysie Rhysie Rhysie…” Jack spoke as he crowded the omega against the same wall, Rhys’ heart rate picking up in fear and excitement both as Jack was chest to chest with him. “What am I going to do with you?”

Several dirty ideas popped into Rhys’ head when he obviously should have been worried at that statement and tone. His reddening cheeks and dilated eyes, though, seemed to thoroughly amuse the alpha, who realized the omega was anything but intimidated at the moment. It served to calm him immensely.

“People usually don't pop a boner when I say that to them, princess,” the older man told him with a chuckle, hand at Rhys’ face stroking as he ground his hips into the younger man. The omega made a needy noise and held onto the alpha. “But then you're a dirty little thing, aren't you?”

“H-he came on to _me_ ,” the younger man answered weakly, feeling a bit dumb but also turned on. Jack's attention focused on him was intoxicating, and coupled with his strong musky scent, it was devastating.

“I bet a lot of people come onto you,” the CEO said with a filthy smirk. “But don't you forget who you belong to, cupcake.”

“...You don't share,” Rhys repeated the earlier sentiments with a whisper.

“That's right,” Jack told him, gripping the younger man to him and devouring his mouth right there against the wall. Rhys moaned into the kiss, his cock hard in his pants against the older man. Jack growled appreciatively as he pulled off him to look him over, Rhys’ face wanting. “I'd love to help you out with that, pumpkin, but I've got another meeting with idiots to see to.” He smirked as he ground into Rhys. “But I want you to take care of it and think of me the entire time doing it, hm?”

As if he'd be thinking of anything but.

“And I want you to come _hard_ , kitten. Do that for me.”

Jack sucked a mark high on his neck just below his jaw, and Rhys moaned and clutched at him, wanting wanting always wanting. But then the older man gave him a squeeze, reminded him to jerk it to his face, and went about his business.

And when Jack left him there with a wilful boner and quickly beating heart, Rhys quickly made use of a restroom nearby to jerk himself off to the CEO's words just like he said. It was far more satisfying than any mid-day work-jerk should be, in part due to the fact that Jack had told him to do so, and God did he ever come hard. The CEO’s scent fresh in his nose and his voice in his head….

As he cleaned his release from his hand and let himself recover in the bathroom stall, breathing hard with endorphins running through him, Rhys had a moment of self-introspection. 

How did he end up furiously jerking himself off at the CEO’s orders in an executive bathroom in the middle of the day? What the hell was happening in his life? What did he expect to get out of it? Did he even _want_ anything out of it than was better than being fucked by Jack himself?

Whatever it was exactly, he wanted more of it, and often if possible. 

What he did get, though, was not what he would come to expect, not what he would want, about a week and a half later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many people were excited for jealous Jack that I actually added a lot more in that wasn't going to be there, and it got so very long that this will have three chapters :3 HAHHAA
> 
> This is why it's good to review fics folks ;) you give us ideas and shape things! :D
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.con).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last chapter also got insanely long but meh whatever I hope you enjoy it :)

The alphas had apparently gotten the message that Rhys was off limits after Jack's little display of dominance outside the conference room a few days prior. Rhys had taken notice how alphas he was normally used to eye-fucking were now avoiding his gaze like the plague. If that wasn't an indicator, then nothing was.

It was as annoying as it was flattering, as he was quite used to eyes roving over him appreciatively, assuring himself of his assets. But he liked even more the attention he was getting from Jack. Preened over it like a spoiled pet, and his smile held a certain smugness to it as he went about his daily duties knowing that others than just he knew Handsome Jack was fucking him.

The omega was pleased to take up progress reports Henderson had compiled to Handsome Jack's personal office. Whether their department was in trouble with the CEO mattered not to the omega assistant as he made his way, an excited bounce in his step as he hadn't gotten to see the alpha since he'd staked his claim. He craved his scent, his hands, his voice growling in his ear, and moreover his cock. Once wasn't enough. Once would never be enough. And he liked his chances of something happening as he was let into an office more extravagant than anything he'd ever seen.

Jack greeted him with a predatory smirk and a welcome tone to his voice as he bade the omega right up to his desk. The alpha took Rhys’ chin in his hand, foregoing the reports to crush their mouths together before pressing the younger man into his ridiculously large desk. 

Jack got them both naked from the waist down, laughed at Rhys’ socks before calling him way too cute, and took to fuck the omega over his desk before he had him riding his cock in his very own chair.

It was the culmination of everything Rhys had ever thought up-- wet dream or otherwise- as Jack pawed at his ass and kissed along his collar and worked a hand up his shirt to tweak sensitive nipples. And taking the alpha’s knot, crying out as he swelled so large inside him and whispered dirty encouragements and moans, well, Rhys was ready to die happy.

He was still sitting in the CEO's lap blissed out of his freakin’ mind while the alpha continued on with whatever business he was doing before the younger man came in, scenting the omega in his lap intermittently. Jack had one hand on Rhys’ lower back as he faced the alpha, the other busily typing away and focused on what he was doing. Jack's eyes might have been on his screen, but his nose was in Rhys’ hair, and his throat rumbled with pleased noises as Rhys mouthed happy, sloppy kisses on the alpha's neck. 

Rhys didn't know for certain how long he'd stayed in the CEO’s lap for, but it was enough time for Jack to make several calls and totally lull Rhys into happy headspace as the older man pet at the back of his neck.

By the time Jack was rousing him with smirks and teasing him about drooling all over him, the alpha's knot had completely deflated, and Jack easily fell out of him when Rhys somewhat drunkenly got to his feet. The CEO gave him more time to recover with a self-satisfied grin, and told him he was a damn sight better than Henderson for bringing up those papers, and thanks for the effort, cupcake.

Rhys wasn't sure yet but he believed _this_ would be his favorite memory to jerk it to yet.

\--

The following week at the office had Vasquez in a total snit and Rhys smug as hell. 

The omega had his own office. True it was small, and it adjoined Henderson’s, but he had his own entry and his own name plate and it was _his_. Vasquez had been passed over for the assistant position in every way possible. Rhys couldn't have been happier with himself. He guessed his job performance was paying off, and he hadn't even done any other ‘favors’ for his boss since. 

Not that he would have, anyways.

He still kept to his duties and performed at his assigned tasks well, as the omega certainly took his work seriously and didn't slack off. It was a given that to be taken seriously as an omega, he had to work hard. He wanted to show he was capable of a workload even if he was more predisposed to being on his back. He could do both, dammit. He played to his strengths but wanted to demonstrate his other abilities as well, and he thought himself definitely outperforming anything Vasquez might have done. He was good at his job.

Rhys was running a file up several floors to Henderson’s boss as there was a joint effort to boost their productivity from this entire sector. Handsome Jack had made it priority that their numbers better improve, _or else._ And Henderson had to submit progress reports back and forth the power structure like his life depended on it- which it may very well do.

The alpha greeted Rhys with all familiarity of times past, foregoing any formality for the omega that had once had his dick in his mouth. Rhys was on the up and up now.

“So how do you like your new office? Hendy treating you well?”

“It's great,” the younger man told him, pride swelling in his chest at the accomplishment. “I've been kept busy but it's great having my own office.”

“Pretty easy convincing Henderson,” the man told him, giving the omega a sly smile, “but hey, when you have my vote, it's pretty much in the bag.”

Rhys blinked a moment in confusion as he held the file from his boss in his hand. “That was you?”

“Oh Rhys, you think you got that on your own?” The alpha approached him closely with a smug smile, looking him over with patient condescension. “Pretty little omega like you needs his own office for privacy, hm? Seems only proper.”

Rhys’ eyes widened as he suddenly understood the situation. Shit. Any other time and he might consider it a rather damn fine situation. He'd climbed the ranks in a similar manner before; multiple favors for multiple rewards from one person. He'd thought that surely the office had come with the promotion; Henderson had been without an assistant for quite some time and the space vacant. That the office would obviously go to a new assistant had appeared to be a given.

Clearly, that wasn't the case.

What Henderson's boss was proposing though was not going to work. He must not know about Jack, though how that information would have skipped _him_ , he didn't know. 

“I appreciate everything very much,” Rhys quickly spat out, thrusting the file at the man before hurriedly backing up. “Thank you sir!” 

Rhys turned and almost sprinted out of there as the man spoke but he didn't hear his words, not wanting to address the situation directly. It might make the alpha mad-- the abrupt fleeing- but he also wasn't sure he could risk telling the man he was currently being fucked by Handsome Jack. One, he didn't want to risk his leverage any further concerning his position. If the executive thought Rhys was a dumb, pretty omega missing a few marbles of sense, then he'd plead ignorance about speeding out of there and blame it on his schedule. 

And two, he wasn't sure if Jack would be angered if he admitted he was fucking him, or if he'd call it off, or what. Regardless of what Jack told other alphas about _him_ in a territorial moment, _Jack_ wasn't necessarily Rhys’ alpha. It wouldn't surprise the omega if Jack had an entire harem of pretty, willing omegas for every day of the week. Probably on one of the orgy floors. 

He didn't want to start rumors about presuming a claim on Jack. Even if he'd like nothing absolutely more. Alphas could call as many omegas their territory as they preferred, generally depending on the alpha and how high their level of douchery was. It was different for omegas, though. The CEO could just as quickly change his mind and Rhys would be back to square one. He couldn't afford to burn any bridges.

He tried to disperse the run-in from his mind as he went about his day and errands for his boss without further incident. By the next day, it wasn't even on his mind anymore as he was double checking code and approving schedule items for Henderson.

The omega was in his office as Henderson buzzed him for more coffee. Rhys obliged, making the man's two-sugars mug before he brought it into the office. The alpha asked him to set up his meetings tomorrow for half an hour earlier as he wanted an early lunch, and to make a call down to engineering about the paneling outside his window to space. He also gave him a task sheet of minor problems about the office that seemed almost too-easy, but Rhys nodded and accepted the work as Henderson dismissed him.. The omega returned to his adjacent office as he shut the door, hoping maintenance wouldn't give him the run-around like last time over the ‘integrity’ of Helios. Pieces coming loose or flying off were _not_ normal, dammit.

He immediately knew he wasn't alone, the alpha smell hitting him before his eyes realized the other man was there. Rhys was shocked as he'd completely washed the issues of the day previous from his mind, but there he was, self-important grin on his face as he looked the omega over.

“We didn't get a chance to talk properly before,” the man told him, and Rhys felt his heart pick up speed. _Fuck_ he didn't want to deal with this. Why was Henderson's boss here? None of his other fucks had ever come down to his level before. He would say the man was there for Henderson if he didn't look so comfortable in the chair he was occupying.

“Oh, I'm sorry, but Mr. Henderson wanted me to rearrange some things for him and I've got _so_ much work to do and--”

“You wouldn't be this busy if someone didn't get a little promotion, hm?” the alpha reminded him as he got out of the chair with a pensive look. “Should I fix that? Get you some more free time?”

The alpha approached him as Rhys went aghast. No, no that was not what he wanted. Fuck. Fucking _fuck_. How could he handle this? Dammit, why didn't Jack's little display reach this guy’s ears? Fucking dammit _shit_.

“This is a nice little office, isn't it?” The man continued as he encroached on Rhys. “Now what is all this worth, you think?”

“Please,” Rhys started, backing up slightly. “I'm grateful, I really am, but I don't do that anymore.”

“Do what, honey?”

Rhys bit his lip, and the alpha grabbed him to him as the omega tried to think of a way out of the situation. None of his scenarios played out well in his mind.

“All I'm asking is a little gratitude, Rhys. Is that so unreasonable?” The alpha traced his bottom lip with his thumb while Rhys frowned. “And that mouth of yours is so good at what it does. It's not a bad trade, no?”

Before Rhys could answer, the alpha had a hand on his shoulder and the omega was forced to his knees, the motion jarring him and nearly making him completely fall over, grabbing the alpha’s thighs for leverage. The other man palmed himself while he looked at the omega with a smug, condescending smirk, like Rhys was where he belonged.

“I _can't_ ,” Rhys told him, trying to stand but the alpha keeping him down with a firm hand on his shoulder and a grin as if he was playing hard to get. “I don't _want_ to,” the omega said firmly, trying harder to take a knee to get up, but the alpha instead used both hands to topple him completely to the ground while Rhys growled up at him from his elbows.

“Don't _want_ to? Something like this doesn't come cheap, Rhys. And since when do _you_ not want to? Are you hearing yourself?”

Rhys growled and snapped and grasped at the alpha as the other man tried to manipulate his cooperation. They grappled a bit on the floor, Rhys spitting curses at him while the alpha just made condescending noises like he was soothing a wild animal. The alpha’s frame was bulkier than Rhys, and he had him pinned on his belly a bit easier than Rhys wanted to admit as the man straddled his hips and kept him prone. Rhys tried to lever himself up on his arms as he told him to let him the hell up, but he was caught. “Let me up dammit!” Rhys threatened, and the alpha snorted. “I'll yell for Mr. Henderson!”

“You mean my _employee_ Henderson? Who listens to my suggestions and instructions obediently?” He snorted again as he pet at Rhys’ back with the hand not pinning his arms. “It's okay, I'm not asking for much, let alone a scandal. Be reasonable.”

Rhys made a noise as the man ground his clothed cock against his ass, starting to feel panic rise as he realized control wasn't just lost in this situation, but it was just about gone. “I belong to Handsome Jack!” Rhys told him with sudden fear, and he looked behind himself as the alpha started laughing.

“That's a good one,” the man said as he patted Rhys’ back with the hand not holding his arm against his back. “You are pretty, probably even his type, but let's be real here.” 

Rhys heard the unbuckling of the alpha's belt as he snarled back at him. “I'm not lying! He's been fucking me on the regular! He fucked me before the meeting last week! Look at my neck, asshole!”

That made him pause, but then he snorted. “Even if it was true, which I highly doubt, Handsome Jack can fuck _anybody_. And knowing you, sweetie, that mark could have come from anyone on any floor.” The man chuckled as his voice was dismissive, indulgent even. “What makes you think you'd be that special that Handsome Jack would even care, hm? Even though you do have a hot little ass.” He cupped Rhys’ ass through his pants, and the younger man tried to buck him off and was shoved back down with an “oomph!” as his chest met the floor. “It's not a secret you've been handed around, Rhys. I think I've done a bit more for you than others can claim, though. Can't argue that, right?”

Rhys was swallowing fearful bile as he was trying to dislodge the man, the condescending alpha still making soothing sounds. “Handsome Jack _specifically_ told me not to fuck _anyone_ else,” the omega growled out, hoping the fear of the top alpha would work with the directly quoted command. “Anyone else _includes_ you.”

The alpha was working a hand under the omega to undo his belt and get at his pants, and Rhys growled and tried to bite at him as the alpha's head was close to his own, scenting distantly at his skin.

“I have a question for you,” he posed as his hands brushed over Rhys’ front, and the younger man snapped at him with teeth which made the alpha draw back. “Let's say you're not spinning tales. What will Handsome Jack do to _you_ if he finds out we fucked, hm? Or that this isn't even the first time?” That gave Rhys minor pause. 

“I'll tell him you forced me.”

“Who is he going to believe? One of his executives, or an omega with a reputation for fucking for profit? That a _lot_ of others would verify.”

Rhys growled at that, knowing it was true but surely Jack would believe him. Surely. 

“We better make sure he doesn't find out about this then, right? We can have fun with it, sweetie.” He scraped his teeth across the back of Rhys’ neck in mock simile of a kiss, and the omega brought his head back to knock the other man in the face with force.

He hoped he got his nose if the hiss of pain was anything to go by, but his self-satisfied smirk was quickly gone as he felt two hands go around his neck. The alpha atop him was strangling him, and Rhys went wild beneath him bucking and clawing and trying to break his hold as the alpha was just telling him to be obedient and why he had to be a little shit when he wasn't even asking for a lot.

Rhys blacked out and stopped struggling, and when he came to as he sucked in lungfuls of air, he was laying prone on his back, shoes and pants gone, belt around his wrists, but underwear still there. The alpha wasn't on him, but he heard a dull, rhythmic thudding sound, like a mallet against meat. It took him a minute to realize there was someone else in the room, and a minute more to realize that that someone was Handsome Jack, and he was currently turning the other alpha into mincemeat with his fists.

Rhys sat up as soon as the stars disappeared from his vision, throat hurting to swallow dryly, and he just watched dumbly as Jack pounded the life right out of the other alpha. The room smelled like copper and roses, and Rhys wondered how many brain cells had died when he'd passed out. The CEO continued on for another minute or two before he finally let up, breath coming ragged through mouth and nose both as his nostrils flared in rage.

The other alpha was clearly dead. Or if he wasn't, it might have been kinder to finish the deed after what Jack had turned him into. There was blood all over the office and all over Jack. His hands were covered, and his mask was flecked crimson. Mismatched eyes were burning as his heart pounded. The CEO looked fierce.

Jack turned his attention on Rhys and the omega watched dumbfounded as the alpha climbed off the body to approach the omega. He squatted down on his knees to wrap arms around Rhys, bloody hand at the back of his neck and the other on his lower back. The omega happily stuck his face into the alpha's neck and inhaled the strong, familiar scent as the CEO was scenting him right back. He wasn't sure if he was dreaming or not.

The alpha pulled off to look at him with mismatched eyes that burned as they studied the omega's face with intensity. “You okay?” Rhys nodded as Jack had a hand at his neck, and it hurt, but he leaned into that bloody palm. “He do anything to you?”

“You found me like this?" Rhys asked, looking down at himself still clothed. Jack grunted an affirmative. “Then no. Didn't get a chance.” The omega felt so much relief right then, and he leaned back forward towards the CEO, utterly grateful and so so relieved. Jack wrapped an arm around him again with a grunt, chest heaving as his breath was slowly returning to normal. “What are you doing here?”

“Was gonna ask you to dinner, kitten,” the alpha spoke into his neck, voice a deep growl. “All nice and shit. Even brought flowers. That's classy, right?”

Jack gave a look somewhere behind himself, and Rhys spotted the roses he'd thought maybe he imagined. Their scent was currently being overpowered by iron in the small office, the body close to the strewn flowers.

Rhys gave a slight giddy chuckle as the situation hit him. He was safe. He'd been saved. What the hell were the chances? There was a body in his office and he was sitting tied up in his underwear with bruises forming on his neck and he was chuckling. The alpha pulled off to look at him, hold his face between his palms to investigate as Rhys gave him a dazed expression in return. The omega raised his hands which were still bound, and Jack quickly freed him while Rhys smirked at him, still out of it at what was happening in his office. “You came to ask me to dinner,” Rhys repeated Jack's purpose to the CEO. “You're already fucking me, and you came to ask me to dinner.”

“Yeah I am. And I did.” Rhys was giving him a bewildered, giddy look and Jack again was tilting his head this way and that. “Fuck, you must be brain damaged--”

“Stop,” the omega said with a smirk as he held the man's bloody wrists in his palms.

“It ever occur to you maybe to take things to the next level?”

“...like, kinky stuff?”

Jack gave him an even more bewildered look. “I meant like feelings and dates and messaging each other and shit like that….” Rhys looked absolutely stunned, like Jack had just suggested a three-way with a thresher. More stunned by the statement than his current situation. “We gotta get you to a doctor instead…”

Rhys pulled himself to the alpha and again put his face in his neck to inhale and kiss and nuzzle safely into. Maybe he was slightly damaged. None of this felt real, that was for sure. 

“Let's get out of here pumpkin. It reeks. Then I'm taking you to a doctor.”

“I'm fine,” the younger man promised, although as he got a look at the gore and viscera slowly spreading in his office, he felt more than a little nauseous as Jack pulled him to his feet.

“Grab your stuff. Your boss is gone anyways, put it on in there. Or don't. No one's gonna say shit with me around, kitten,” the older man growled as he gathered up the omega and ushered him out of the space.

\--

Rhys was dazed as Jack had an arm snug around him, the bloodied CEO walking the omega through to the medical sector. The omega kept promising him he was alright, and the doctors said as much though Jack demanded every test under the sun. The alpha leaned against a wall with bloody arms folded across his chest as they were in the sterile room.

“I never said thank you,” Rhys murmured up with a smile. “Th-thank you, Handsome Jack, sir.”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Just ‘Jack’, dammit.” He got up to look Rhys over speculatively as he still sat there. “Wish I could kill him again,” he growled as he studied the omega. “Why was he there, anyways?”

Rhys’ eyes darted from Jack's but the alpha made him look at him with a hand on his chin that made Rhys grimace. “He was the one that got me the assistant position in the first place. Then the office. He wanted ‘payment’ for it.”

Jack snorted. “For that broom closet?”

“I told him I-- I didn't want to. Y-you told me before…. I didn't set it up!” Rhys defended himself weakly, brain scrambled as he tried to figure it out and suddenly got scared.

Jack pet at him and shushed him and told him it was just fine, and he could hear Rhys inhaling big lungfuls of his scent as the older man kissed his temple. “Shit pumpkin, you want to be Henderson’s assistant _that_ bad? Guy is a shitbag. You wanna assist someone then you could do it for me.”

Rhys’ eyes went wide and he pulled back to look at the alpha who smirked back at him.

“I need an assistant, pumpkin.”

Rhys still stared. 

“Shit, I'm getting the doctor again-”

“No no!” Rhys said as he reached out to grab the retreating alpha's arm. “I mean yes! Yes I want to be your assistant! Please!”

Jack smirked and took the hand Rhys had between both of his, massaging at the omega. “Don't you even want to hear the job description before you decide?” Rhys shook his head and Jack laughed. “Yeah I'm definitely having the doctor look at you again, Rhysie.”

“I'm fine I promise,” the omega told him, giving the older man's hand a dismissive squeeze. “Anyways, I can always learn as I go, right?”

Jack closed in on Rhys, reclaiming his hand to put both aside the younger man's hips. He was grinning at the omega as he caught his nostrils flaring with pleasure, eyes glued to the alpha before him. Jack moved a hand to his chin and traced under his bottom lip with his thumb while Rhys gave him a desirous whimper.

“Oh sugar, let's just say I'm all about hands-on training.” He laughed as Rhys perked up at that. “It's a very intimate training process to assist Handsome Jack, pumpkin. We’ll ease you into it of course, and get you used to the job slowly.”

Rhys frowned and Jack watched him with interest, wondering what part he had issue with. “But we're _already_ fucking…?” 

The alpha laughed at his bluntness and kissed his nose. There was no lack of enthusiasm on the omega’s part concerning that at least, but Jack supposed any fancy jokes were going to go over his head considering they'd skipped the finer points to regularly fucking. “Dinner tonight, princess?” Jack’s grin matched the one Rhys gave him. “Maybe a movie? We can have a sleep over,” the older man suggested with a wink.

“I...I…”

“ _Oooor_ we can take it slower, sweet pea, no pressure,” Jack told the gaping omega, a hand on his thigh giving him a considerate squeeze and speculative look. It was surprisingly endearing considering that the CEO's mask still had flecks of dried blood speckling his face, spots on his person still fresh to some degree as his gaze was on the younger man cautiously.

“No I-I just…” Rhys tried to wrap his head around things and gather his thoughts. He still felt off, like the day hadn't been strange enough with the powerful alpha watching him on tenterhooks for what might be a rejection. The alpha listened eagerly as the omega spoke while thinking. “Just so I'm not misunderstanding-- _like at all_ \- you want to _date_ me?”

Jack snorted a puff of air in amusement at his perplexment. “That's right kiddo. You're hot shit.”

“But, you already get to fuck me?” he noted in confusion. “Without having to do anything extra.”

Jack rolled his eyes and massaged at the bridge of his nose with what was an obvious strain of patience. “Baby, the first thing we are going to do is reprogram you. Then, I'm spoiling the shit out of you and keeping you in my lap for the entire movie.”

Rhys’ breath caught in his throat as he looked at the alpha, heat coming to his cheeks with excitement. “Like, knotting me?”

Jack made a surprised noise. “Shit Rhysie when was the last time you did the whole relationship thingy? Feelings and fun shit _aside_ from sex? Not that fucking isn't fun of course.”

He seemed to be waiting for an actual reply, and Rhys had to think long and hard about that. He hadn't really had much time to date with being so busy trying to climb the ranks and improve his status. And he supposed the one night stand with Mr. Vargas didn't exactly count sooo…

“I guess before I started at Hyperion?” Jack made a disbelieving noise and Rhys chewed at his lips. “... _can_ we do the movie thing, though? I-is that okay?”

“With you in my lap?” the alpha elaborated with a raised brow. Rhys nodded, cheeks pink as he watched the alpha hungrily. “ _With_ knotting?” His nods were a lot more eager, and Jack pulled in close to him with a laugh and wrapped arms around the omega, kissing his forehead and cheeks before settling for his lips. 

By the time he broke from Rhys, the omega had a goofy smile on his face and his hands were kneading at the CEO's back in pleasure. Jack was making a low, pleased noise in his throat as he watched the omega with interest, stroking at the back of his neck.

“I'm gonna show you all the perks to being the CEO's boyfriend, cupcake,” the alpha told him with a toothy grin.

“I thought I was going to be your assistant,” Rhys said in a somewhat daze. He _must_ have brain damage because things sounded way too good to possibly be really happening.

“Boyfriend, assistant, same thing,” Jack told him quickly. “The important thing is I get to keep your pretty self close.” Jack inhaled his scent with a pleased shudder, and kissed the side of his neck before he stood up straight in sudden thought. “You know how to work the coffee machine and inter-departmental meetings spreadsheets, right?” Rhys nodded and Jack's expression went back to being relaxed. “Then nothing to worry about, sugar, you've got this.” 

He nuzzled the omega, and Rhys’ fingers tightened at his back in pleasure as the alpha held him close. 

“And whatever you don't got, you just leave to Jack, hm?”

“...like your knot…” Rhys murmured, obsessed with the idea of the older man having him properly again.

Jack just laughed and kissed his skin. “All knot-inclusive, yes buttercup.”

Rhys muttered something about being the happiest omega on the station and Jack just grinned as he scented the younger man, telling him it was only the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliche ending is cliche ahahha xD Sure was fun to write tho :3
> 
>  
> 
> <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


End file.
